1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing, and more particularly to a fish bait protector for protecting baited fishing hooks from disturbance as the hooks are lowered into a body of water.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are several types of fish which normally are located in deeper portions of bodies of water. These fish also typically feed at these lower depths or depth. Fishing for these fish, often termed bottom feeders, in a deep body of water has been a frustrating process. When baited hooks were lowered through the water to the lower depths to catch bottom feeding fish, other undesirable fish at middle or upper depths were attracted by the bait. These middle or upper depth fish could thus consume or damage bait on the hooks before the hooks were at the depth to attract lower depth fish. Red snapper, grouper, halibut or any species of fish, at any depth, may be positioned under any species of fish which is less desirable, and tries to disturb baited hooks, as the baited hooks pass by. In many deep-water fishing areas, lower depth fish such as bass, trout, and catfish are larger and often tastier than middle and upper depth fish. For this and other reasons, lower depth fish therefore are more prized than middle and upper depth fish. Given the necessity of lowering baited hooks through regions of upper and middle depth feeding fish, lowering bait undisturbed to these prized lower depth fish has proved difficult.